


Fickle

by NixxieFic



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Pining, please do not re-post elsewhere, written in 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxieFic/pseuds/NixxieFic
Summary: A Drabble about Harry's longing and hoping.Stuff: This was first posted to the yahoo group 'Rare_Pairs' a LOTR group, on June 11th 2003. As the groups are being deleted I've decided to post everything of mine that I can find onto here to save it. It's completely un-changed from how it was posted back then so it probably shows its age!





	Fickle

That's just how it is with me. Flighty. I always have been. Here one day, gone the next, never settle, always on the move.

Always going where ever the wind takes me.

They always say "one day you'll settle down" "One day you'll find your special person"

But I know I won't. Or at least, I know I've already met him and someone else got there before me. Snapped him up and held him so tightly close that now he can't even breathe.

Maybe if I wait, he'll see. And want to be free.

Want to be free, with me.


End file.
